la historia de un ninja
by sergiohbk
Summary: cuenta la historia de un ninja de la villa oculta de la niebla, a este personaje le pasan muchas cosas malas, y la venganza sera su único propósito


Muy buenas a todos, me presento, me llamo Shuishi Larempein y esta es mi villa _*señala a la villa con la mano derecha desde la puerta de esta*_

Bien, os contare como es mi villa y que tipo de gente hay; mi villa se llama la villa oculta de la niebla y está en el país del agua, antes era conocida como la aldea oculta de la neblina sangrienta, pero ya no es así ha cambiado mucho desde esos tiempos _*dice mientras avanza por el principio de la villa*_

Esta villa es conocida por sus grandes ninjas que aunque sean pocos, destacan por su gran habilidad y destreza. Característico de esta villa es la niebla que la recubre, que no siempre suele estar, pero casi siempre, ya que hay mucha humedad, así que aquí pasamos calor muy pocas veces, la verdad es que se está muy bien. *habla mientras se adentra más en la villa y una cámara le graba*

Mucha gente conoce esta villa por los 7 espadachines ninja, bueno eso está bien, pero no son los ninjas más importantes ni más fuertes de esta villa, uno de los más importantes es la Mizukage que si veis por allí *señala a un edificio grande* esta su sala, donde pasa casi todo el tiempo trabajando por el bien de la villa; la Mizukage se llama Mei terumi, aunque apenas se la conoce os puedo asegurar que es muy poderosa y está comprobado. *sigue andando hasta llegar a una zona con miles de tiendas a los lados*

Bueno y esta es una de las zonas que más me gustan, todo esto está lleno de tiendas de todo tipo, aunque hay bastantes más tiendas de comida o de venta de pescado. Sigamos más adelante *sonríe y avanza por la zona*

Bueno, esta es la academia ninja de la villa, donde se forman a todos los futuros grandes ninjas de esta villa *señala a un edificio grande con un gran jardín y zonas de entrenamiento* me gustaría enseñar aquí algún día, sería divertido.

*avanza más hasta llegar a una gran zona con casas*

Esta zona está llena de casas donde viven muchos ninjas fuertes, y donde vivo yo también *señala al conjunto de casas casi al final de la villa y sigue avanzando a la derecha*

Y este, es uno de los lugares que más me gustan, donde suelo estar el mayor tiempo libre que suelo tener, como veis es un gran parque con muchas fuentes y zonas para relajarte *señala a un parque muy grande que está delante de él* vamos dentro *entra en el parque y se sienta en un banco* pues aquí es donde suelo estar de vez en cuando, cuando no tengo misiones y cuando no entreno, en fin pues esto es todo, os enseñaría toda la villa pero me llevaría mucho tiempo *sonríe a la cámara*

Shuishi: venga va Uma corta ya el video.

Uma: jope, te estaba quedando bien, podríamos recorrer toda la villa que no te cuesta nada u.u

Shuishi: si venga… ¿porque no hablas tú?

Uma: yo no sé hablar frente a una cámara, se te da mejor a ti, que sabes hablar bien y sin que te de vergüenza jiji

Shuishi: esto ha sido idea tuya, deberías hacerlo tu ¬¬

Uma: bueno vale… corto el video… *apaga la cámara y la guarda en una bolsa*

Uma: y ahora que hacemos jiji *mira a Shuishi con cara muy alegre*

¿?: ¡Chicos! *un chaval grita desde lejos a los dos*

Uma: eh, ¿Aoi? ¿Qué hace aquí? (Maldita sea siempre me jode las citas .)

Shuishi: anda Aoi, ¿que te trae por aquí? *Aoi se acerca rápidamente hasta llegar a ellos*

Aoi: pues que tenemos una misión que hacer *dice tocándose la nuca y sonriente*

Shuishi: ¿qué? ¿Una misión dices? Pero si hoy es nuestro día libre, ya hicimos una ayer

Aoi: si, es que últimamente la villa está a rebosar de misiones

Uma: pero a nosotros la Mizukage no nos ha dicho nada antes

Aoi: es que ha surgido de imprevisto y por eso la Mizukage no os ha dicho nada, y además que tiene de malo hacer una misión, si es divertido, mejor que no hacer nada aquí como suele hacer Shuishi

Aoi: (si supieras tú lo que tiene de malo ¬¬) bueno, que remedio nos queda…

Shuishi: oye que no me paso tirado aquí todo el tiempo eh, pero tampoco me paso todo el día entrenando como tú haces siempre, algún día te cansaras demasiado. En fin habrá que hacer la misión, que remedio nos queda

Aoi: ¡bien pues vamos! La misión trata sobre escoltar a un señor llamado Mamoru hasta el país del arrozal, por cierto por ahí viene *todos miran al señor*

Mamoru: buenas, vosotros debéis ser los ninjas que me escoltaran hasta mi destino ¿verdad?

Shuishi: si somos nosotros, cuando quieras partimos hacia allí *dice con una voz aburrida*

Mamoru: por mi partimos ya, cuando antes lleguemos mejor.

Shuishi: vale, vamos allá (me deben un día de descanso ¬¬)

Aoi: ¡sí! Allá vamos *se pone delante del señor* seguidme *dice con una voz de superioridad* ¡yo os defenderé de cualquier ninja que se ponga en nuestro camino!

Shuishi: Aoi eres demasiado impulsivo, por eso eres aun un chunnin, deberías ser más tranquilo

Aoi: ¡cállate jounin de pacotilla! Porque tengas un rango más que yo no te da derecho a meterte conmigo *se pone de cara hacia Shuishi mirándole con enfado*

Shuishi: vale, vale tranquilo, solo digo que Uma y yo te estamos dejando atrás, y no queremos eso y yo ascenderé pronto a anbu, así que deberías planteártelo un poco mejor todo esto

Mamoru: ¿siempre están así?

Uma: siempre… nunca paran los dos de pelearse

Mamoru: ejem… ¿deberíamos ir yendo no?

Aoi: ¡si claro! Ves Shuishi, es contigo con quien no puedo avanzar

Shuishi: lo que tú digas Aoi *sonríe*

*todos avanzan y salen de la villa*

Narrador: Se dirigen a cumplir una gran misión, lo que no saben es que será su peor misión…

**La historia de un ninja**

**Capítulo 1: la misión**

*el viento sopla muy fuerte en el país del agua, una gran niebla cubre gran parte de este aunque aún se ve perfectamente el camino. Los ninjas se dirigen a un puerto cerca del mar a alquilar una barca para llegar al país de la olas y de ahí al país del fuego para continuar su camino. Para variar, Aoi y Shuishi siguen peleándose*

Aoi: sabes que soy más fuerte que tú, el rango no es importante ¬¬

Shuishi: si eres más fuerte que yo, porque no lo demuestras, así llegarías a mayor rango que yo, y si reconocería que eres más fuerte

Aoi: no hace falta que tú lo reconozcas yo sé que lo soy *postura de héroe*

Uma: vale, parad ya queréis darnos el viajecito o que ¬¬

Aoi: es Shuishi que no reconoce que soy superior a él, jum! *se cruza de brazos y gira bruscamente la cabeza hacia otro lado*

Shuishi: ni lo reconoceré nunca…

Uma: vale chicos dejadlo ya, que me ponéis negra ¬¬

*llegan al puerto después de unos 10 minutos*

Shuishi: bien, ya hemos llegado, vamos a alquilar una barca para llegar al otro lado *shuishi entra en un edificio y los demás esperan fuera*

Shuishi: perdone, quería alquilar una barca

Dependiente: vale, ¿de qué tamaño?

Shuishi: con una pequeña es suficiente

*al rato en la barca*

Aoi: ¿podrías haber elegido una barca más grande no?

Shuishi: con esta era suficiente, las demás constaban demasiado *dice apretado en la barca con Aoi*

Uma: (como es posible que tenga que estar aquí apretada con estos dos… Shuishi y su forma de ahorrar)

Shuishi: y dime Mamoru-san, ¿quiénes te quieren atacar para que necesites ayuda nuestra?

Mamoru: ninjas del sonido, poseo un gran artefacto inventado por mí que te permite aprender jutsus mas fácilmente, y estos lo quieren para su Otokage

Shuishi: amm, ya veo, entonces vendrán muchos a por ti, habrá que estar muy alerta cuando entremos en el país del fuego

Aoi: dejádmelos todos a mí y acabaremos antes

Uma: que tío… siempre igual *dice en voz baja* oye Shuishi podrías atarte esta cuerda al cuello y tirar de la barca, por favor, así llegaremos antes *saca una cuerda y mira a Shuishi con cara sonriente y mona*

Shuishi: eh… porque debería hacer eso… y no me mires así con eso no servirá ¬¬

Aoi: déjamelo a mí que llegaremos que con Shuishi tirando

Uma: bueno… toma *le da la cuerda a Aoi*

*Aoi se la ata al cuerpo y a la barca y se tira al agua y empuja*

Shuishi: no se mueve absolutamente nada…

*Aoi nada a toda velocidad pero la barca apenas se mueve*

Aoi: joo, porque no se mueve, Shuishi pesas demasiado ¬¬

Shuishi: anda déjame a mi *se tira al agua y se ata la cuerda, Aoi sube de nuevo a la barca*

*shuishi empieza a nadar con mucha velocidad y la barca se mueve bruscamente hacia delante*

Aoi: ¡uoah! *se cae hacia atrás*

Uma: así da gusto, que velocidad

Mamoru: dios mío que rápido O_O

*al rato llegan al país de las olas*

Uma: bien ya hemos llegado

Shuishi: ah! ah! ah! que cansancio…

*Aoi sigue andando hacia delante sin decir palabra*

Uma: estas bien Shuishi?

Shuishi: si sigamos… *respirando rápido*

Uma: bien, ahora hay que cruzar el puente de naruto para llegar al país del fuego, Aoi no te adelantes ¬¬

*todos avanzan y recorren el puente en un rato*

Uma: vamos por los arboles tardaremos menos, shuishi tu lleva en brazo a nuestro cliente

Shuishi: ains... *baja la cabeza*

Aoi: vamos Shuishi, no te quedes atrás debilucho

Shuishi: porque todo lo tengo que hacer yo…

*se dirijen al país del arroz cruzando parte del país del fuego saltando por los arboles después de 1 largo día se paran en unos baños termales en un pueblo en la mitad del país*

Shuishi: por fin puedo relajarme…

Aoi: deberíamos estar ya allí, es que Shuishi eres muy lento

Shuishi: vete a espiar el baño de las chicas y déjame en paz anda

Aoi: muy buena idea, por fin se te ocurre algo brillante *Aoi se va a espiar*

Shuishi: me reiré un rato cuando le pillen jaja

Mamoru: vaya dos… buff…

*después en la habitación*

Shuishi: jajajajajajajajaja *se rie mucho y golpea la mesa*

Aoi: no tiene gracia, ese golpe a dolido mucho, que mano más suelta tienes Uma *dice mientras se toca la cara*

Uma: tú te lo has buscado, quien te manda espiar ¬¬ *se cruza de brazos*

*Al siguiente día parten hacia el país y entran en él, entonces…*

Shuishi: umm… paraos!

Uma: aquí vienen…

Aoi: ¿quién viene?

*aparecen 10 ninjas del sonido delante de ellos*

Aoi: a… si ninjas del sonido, los detecte hace mucho jejeje

Ninja 1: dadnos al hombre

Aoi: oblíganos!

Shuishi: no les provoques como se puede ser tan impulsivo…

*los ninjas sacan kunais*

Shuishi: yo que no quería pelear…

*uno de los ninjas lanza un kunai explosivo y este explota delante de ellos, por suerte lo consiguen esquivar cada uno por su lado y Uma llevando en brazos a Mamoru*

Shuishi y Aoi: allá vamos!

*Aoi lanza un kunai explosivo y entre el humo de la explosión entra a atacarles*

Shuishi: Aoi no tan rápido!

*se disipa el humo y se ve a Aoi atrapado con una cuerda por los ninjas del sonido*

Shuishi: dios mío…

Aoi: salvadme!

*aparece Uma debajo de la tierra atrapando una pierna del ninja del sonido que retiene a Mamoru*

Uma: doton shinjūzanshu no jutsu! (_Elemento tierra, técnica de decapitamiento mental)_

*mete bajo tierra al ninja del sonido y ella sale, Aoi aprovecha para escapar*

*varios hilos salen del suelo y 4 ninjas atrapan a Uma*

Ninja jefe: muajajaja… danos al hombre o matamos a la chica

Shuishi: je… Suiton! Suiryuudan no jutsu! *hace varios sellos*(elemento agua, dragón de agua)

*el dragón de agua va directo hacía el jefe de los ninjas pero este hace un gesto que cambia la trayectoria del dragón hacia Uma*

Shuishi: oh no!

*de repente Aoi se pone en medio de la trayectoria del dragón para pararle; este impacta en el matándolo de un golpe seco*

Shuishi: no! Que haces Aoi! Idiota!

*Uma se libra fácilmente de los ninjas que la atrapaban y los mata al momento, luego se acerca a Aoi*

Uma: Aoi reacciona! *lo agita*

Shuishi: no… maldita sea…

Ninja jefe: muajajaja vaya un idiota que salva a su compañera

*Shuishi aparece de repente delante del jefe ninja y lo golpea en el estómago con una gran fuerza dejándolo K.O. después se acerca a Aoi*

Shuishi: está bien?

Uma: está… muerto…

Shuishi: no! *se echa al suelo a llorar mientras Uma llora encima de Aoi intentando reanimarlo*

Shuishi: maldita sea! Porque! Porque a el!

Mamuro: mejor yo me voy solo… *se va*

Shuishi: debemos llevarlo a villa… *sigue llorando*

Uma: si… vamos… igual pueden salvarlo… *dice aunque sabe que es imposible su salvación*

CONTINUARÁ


End file.
